


亮橫/倉橫：Last Night

by shadowjo



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowjo/pseuds/shadowjo
Summary: 殺手沒有愛。
Relationships: Nishikido Ryo/Yokoyama Yuu, Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yokoyama Yuu
Kudos: 3





	亮橫/倉橫：Last Night

錦戶躲藏在一個南義大利的便宜小旅館，自從他殺了對手的幹部後被黑白兩道追捕，組織給他一筆錢跟一些管道讓他逃到國外後。他藏藏掖掖的從日本南向到東南亞，挑了人口組成複雜的印度、戰火頻繁的中東區做為路線，一路西行到了節奏緩慢的南歐區。

他選了南義大利做為暫時的落腳處，比起偏僻的鄉野，熱鬧的觀光區才能達到藏鳥於林的效果。這間簡陋的旅館正合他心意，房間所有窗戶打開探出身體就能摸到隔壁棟的牆壁，逃亡中的他只需要確認好躲藏跟逃跑的路線，沒有支援的孤身一人是絕對拼不過下了追捕網的黑道。

到這來已經三個月多了，雖然十分小心的沒有被任何人發現，但是還是不適合長久停留，每隔一段時間就必須轉移陣地。今天是他留在這裡的最後一晚，作為給自己的小小犒賞，從特殊管道叫來了一個男妓，順便讓不知情的第三人幫他傳遞下個接駁點的位置。

門外響起一長三短的敲門聲，錦戶沒有貿然開門，貼近門板問：「Cifrario？」

沒有人回應，但是從門縫下映出的黑影顯示來人仍站在門外。

黑影停了一會兒，猶疑的左右晃了一下，「……不好意思？」

對方說出的語言居然是字正腔圓的日語，錦戶心裡一跳，改用日文回應：「暗號？」

「無限大。」

「數字？」

「八。」

錦戶打開一條門縫，門外的人穿著黑色長風衣外套，長著一張俊美但是十分冷淡的臉，白皙的皮膚跟高挺的鼻梁完全沒有日本人的影子，他稍微放下警戒，但該做的確認還是要做，「脫衣服。」

對方俐落的解開衣帶跟釦子，無懼於自己身在可能會有人經過的走廊，啪唰地褪下外套，錦戶不由自主的吹了聲口哨，目光下流的在對方的裸體上來回逡巡。

跟那張削瘦的下巴不同，外套底下是一具精瘦結實的肉體，在過份白皙的肌膚上居然還能看見線條明顯的人魚線。

「有沒有什麼消息？」從他緊握的右手手心接過一張寫著暗號的紙條，錦戶打開看了一眼便點起打火機將它燒掉，拉開房門示意對方進來。

對方拾起落在地上的外套，進到房裡，將外套用衣架整理好掛到衣帽架上，脫掉鞋襪，將襪子疊在鞋子的上方。

錦戶坐在床沿好笑的看著對方一絲不苟的行為，「你真的是出來賣的嗎？」

比起打扮的花狸狐哨的風塵男女，眼前的人有著一頭未經染燙的純黑髮色，稍長的瀏海蓋在墨黑的虹膜上，讓他本來就淡漠的表情顯得更難以親近，加上一板一眼的態度跟素潔的樣子，與其說是出來賣身，更像是會對特定人事物執著的偏執狂。

對方點點頭，「大概吧。」

「『大概吧？」』是什麼？」錦戶嗤笑。

對方不回應他的調笑，走過來解他的衣服。

「『大概吧』到底算什麼？」他鍥而不捨的追問。

「大概就是算是吧。」

「所以到底是什麼意思？是還有其他工作嗎？」

「嗯。」

「是什麼？」

對方拉掉他的背心，蹲下身子去解他的褲頭，絲毫不帶風俗業氣味的行為舉止，讓他有些隱隱擔心這是不是一個陷阱，故意和他多扯了一些話題。

「肉販。」

「肉販？」

錦戶拔高音調，不相信的盯著因為他不配合脫不了褲子，困擾的看著他的人。

但對方只專注在要完成性這件事上，對於他的問題沒有任何反應，將他上半身推倒在床，跪在他兩腳間的地板上，由下方拉扯褲管，用力的把牛仔褲扯離他的雙腿。

「喂。」

錦戶撐起身體按住對方的肩膀阻止他站起來，「雖然我是買你來做的，但一聲不吭直奔主題也太沒情調了吧，連聊天都沒有嗎？」

「肉販，殺豬的。還有什麼問題嗎？」

對方一臉嫌棄的說明，好像他的問題很愚蠢似的，錦戶被他理所當然的表情給噎住，吶吶的回答：「沒有。」

對方給了他一個「孩子做得好」的笑臉，動手脫去他的內褲，準備跨上床。

錦戶再度按住他，「就這樣，舔。」

他本來只是想試試這個一直想直接上床，有點高姿態的男妓的真偽，看看他會不會出現窘迫或忍耐的表情，但他只是接受了這個指令，用溫熱的口腔含住他的器官。

對方的技巧好到讓錦戶直接呻吟出聲，將所有疑慮拋諸腦後，他仰起頭一手撐著床墊，一手扶在那頭細軟髮絲的黑色後腦勺上，將愉悅跟滿意程度化為聲音。

他舔舔上唇，垂眼看著對方低眉順眼的服侍，就這樣直接高潮太過可惜，伸長手撈過放在床邊櫃的菸盒，點起菸享受尼古丁的刺激跟微微缺氧的窒息感，分散一點口交帶來的快感，延長這場唇舌的饗宴。

「噢……」

錦戶啣著菸大字躺倒，再多的煙霧繚繞也抵擋不了集中在前方的刺激，他迷濛著雙眼感受舌頭從經絡上緩慢舔過，最終停留在前端的吸吮，忍不住大聲呻吟。

抵抗著高潮前夕的快感攀登，他努力的撐起身體，將對方的頭深深按進自己的胯部，盯著那張強忍嘔吐反應的痛苦表情，在喉嚨吞嚥深處的緊窒達到高潮。他沒有放開手，讓對方皺著眉喝下他的體液。

身下的人用手背揩過嘴唇站起來，表情恢復淡漠的看著他。錦戶心裡某處被那冷淡的面容勾動，想要狠狠的把人壓在身下，讓他哭讓他叫，讓他失控得無法維持高嶺之花般的形象。

對方轉身兩步走到衣帽架邊，從風衣外套口袋拿出幾個保險套，打開一個將其他的隨意放置在床邊櫃上，蹲回他身前漫不經心卻又指法情色的幫他恢復精神。

「想在哪做？」

套上保險套後，那人將包裝裡的潤滑液都擠到手指上，抬頭詢問。

「上床。」

仰望的表情讓錦戶想也沒想就扯著手臂將人拉起，推著肩膀讓他正面躺倒。

倒在床上的人張開大腿，一隻手穿過膝窩將那個羞恥的部位展示，用沾著潤滑液的手指輕輕在周圍畫圈，試探地伸入。錦戶覆上對方的手，手指跟著一起闖入，內部是已經清潔並潤滑過的濕軟，恰到好處的吞噬他逐漸增加的手指。

眼前蒼白的器官在後方被揉捻時巍巍站立，透著淺淺的粉紅，錦戶用手掌包覆，十分滿意自己的小麥膚色襯得對方白裡透紅。那人被掌握時輕輕的顫了一下，鬆開腿勾住他的背將他壓近。

得到暗示，錦戶挺入期待已久的地方，對方微微瞇起眼睛像隻饜足的貓，又或者像是在訕笑，但哪個都無所謂，他抓住對方結實但還保有一些肉感的大腿，準備做得讓他只能求饒。

用力撞擊的同時稍微換著角度尋找那個神秘的敏感點，身下的人雙手抓著枕頭承受，側過頭細細的喘著，臉頰下顎延伸到脖子上的肌理繃著美好的線條，錦戶騰出一隻手滑過，柔韌的觸感使人著迷。

他的努力得到了回報，對方從喉腔發出低吟，肩背放鬆下來，但大腿內側緊繃得一抽一抽，交纏在背後的雙腳將他帶得更近。

他按住對方往下伸的手，抓著手腕將手固定在髖骨兩側的床上，持續地刺激敏感的那處，惹得對方發出不滿的呻吟。

胸膛上泛起斑斑紅點，隨著向後弓起的背脊掙動，像是林間透過葉子灑下的斑斕光點，隨風擺盪，胸前兩點如同被風無意打落的果實，瑟瑟滾動。

錦戶兀自讓他顫抖了好一會，性器前端滴落些許透明的黏稠，放緩了進攻速度，緩慢的碾磨。

對方發出長長的呻吟，氣息不穩的尾音聽起來像是抽泣，但細看他佈滿汗珠的臉龐，沒有哪個晶瑩是相符的產物。

放慢但確實的節奏終於讓對方承受不住，開口要求自瀆，錦戶沒讓，反而解下脖子上的鍊子，纏繞在根部阻斷高潮。那人繃緊身體顫抖，短暫地失去聲音，而後像蹦斷的線軟軟的癱下，喉頭上下滾動，再次開口已然沙啞。

錦戶從陣陣收縮的甬道中抽出，將人翻面從背後覆上，邊啃咬對方的耳廓再次插入。貓一般匍伏的跪姿讓錦戶推進到十分深入的地方，身下的人像是受到驚嚇般地短促抽氣。

剛才沒能細看他的背，現在用背後式壓著做時才發現，他有一片美麗的背肌。沒有一絲多餘的贅肉，恰到好處的肌肉被潔白沒有瑕疵的皮膚襯著，宛如大理石的藝品。但承受不了刺激而掙扎的蝴蝶骨，帶動四周的肌肉，像他曾經最愛的夏日浪花般躍動，比冰冷的大理石更富有生命力。

身下的人想解開束縛被錦戶制止了，他說：「不行，你得求我。」那人只是咬咬牙，任憑汗水滾落，在揪緊的眉間匯集，再淌下臉頰。然而發出的聲音更加柔軟，又低又黏，比起無法或不願開口的求饒，更像撒嬌似的撓得錦戶背脊麻癢。

他粗暴的揉捏對方觸感極好的臀部，使勁的在上面留下一條條扎眼的紅痕一邊加快速度，對方被他折磨得受不了，才撐起身體想逃開，就被他抓著腰腿扯回，順著作用力重重頂入，壓著他的肩防止再次脫逃。

對方的掙扎全數被按在柔軟的床墊上卸去力量，嘶啞的呻吟如裂帛般聲聲清厲短促，而後大口地抽了一口氣，全身劇烈抽搐，錦戶沒放過此刻像是要將他榨乾的痙攣緊窒，在其中達到這段竄逃期間未曾享受過的美好。

他放鬆身體在一旁躺倒，感覺自己像是從衝浪後的午睡醒來，整個人被陽光烘烤得溫熱慵懶。放空了一陣回過神來，對方還保持著剛才的姿勢趴在床上，輕輕的將人放倒，對面失神的雙眼動了動定在他臉上，墨黑的深處是無機質般的空無。

放鬆的他沒有細想，解開仍纏繞的鍊子，「你可以發洩了。」那人垂下眼，遮住那對純黑，睫毛在眼窩下投下一片陰影，細細的輕顫，虛軟的伸手為自己打出。

兩人躺了一會，錦戶聽見對方低低說了什麼，幾秒後才反應過來他是在說好累，再幾秒後他突然理解對方的好累，其實是隱晦的在討好他。

接著他想到對方最初那些一板一眼近乎無趣的舉動、冷淡的表情、床上不肯求饒的樣子，加上剛剛不肯說出風俗業基本討好恩客的話術，只是拐著彎的說他累了，這一切並不是因為他高傲，而是因為他是一個彆扭的人。

被自己的猜想逗樂的錦戶，浮起一個寫滿壞主意的笑臉，對方看到他的表情愣了一下，還沒理解那個反應是怎麼回事，就被興奮起來的錦戶壓倒。他拖著人跪在床邊做了一回，在白晃晃的背上肆虐，讓雪國領地盛開出一片雪櫻花。

慾望的軌跡一路從床上、地板，延伸到浴室，在浴室裡他強迫對方說一些下流話，那人只是為難的搖頭，錦戶只好換著法子折磨他，但除了「不要」跟「我辦不到」的哀聲以外，沒能從他口中撬出他想聽的穢語。

不過那樣也足夠了，對方被強逼著說他說不出口的話時，表現出困擾、無助、不安的情緒，後來在錦戶精神跟肉體雙重打擊下，在絕望邊緣堅持著的表情簡直像哭出來似的，或許真的哭了，要不是他把蓮蓬頭打開，應該可以看出眼裡的濕潤究竟是不是淚水。

完事後錦戶隨意沖了一下，擦乾身體離開浴室，那人還坐在馬桶上休息。沒多久對方走出來，錦戶裸著身體坐臥在床上抽菸看著他走近，只覺得這個人走路的樣子真好看。

他沒有穿回風衣，而是踩上床，跨坐在他的下腹。

「嗯？想再來一次？」他笑著摟住對方的腰。

「售後服務，還是你不行了？」修長的手指隨著挑釁的話摸上他的器官。

明明聲音聽起來沙啞得不行，錦戶哼了一聲，「怎麼可能會有那種事。」

「試試看就知道了。」對方為他戴上保險套，沈下腰主動將他包覆。

動起來的腰身像巨大的白化爬蟲動物，從鼻子哼出的呻吟卻像是幼貓的叫聲，那張讓人心癢的冰冷面龐少了他的折騰恢復冷淡的樣子，發現錦戶盯著他看，突然露出一個頑皮又邪惡的笑容，僅僅一瞬。

錦戶心裡一跳，這種跳法跟一開始聽到門外的人說日文的跳法是不一樣的，比起警戒更像是某種說不清的欣喜。

身上的人淺淺一笑之後，更加賣力的與他糾纏，在他面前扭動著身體，不吝惜的展露美好的部分。他在他身上留下的吻痕指痕，如春末落英般飄動，沐浴後帶著的微量濕氣將他包圍，被床上運動的熱度蒸得醺人。

錦戶被此時此刻的場景籠罩，竟感到有些恍惚，否則他怎麼會覺得眼前自瀆的畫面都看起來有些醉人。看著對方熟練的指法讓曾經體驗過的他感同身受，輕輕的嚥了嚥口水，抬頭看向對方。

對方總是微微皺眉，低垂眼簾，原本拒人於千里外的氣質，如今看來如此蠱惑人心，控制權掌握在對方手裡時，連高嶺之花都綻放得如此妖冶。他像是被無數無形名為慾望的幽暗之手攫住，鋪天蓋地襲捲而來，無法自制地在極樂境界達到高潮。

他背靠牆放鬆的晃神，除了看著面前緩緩接近的容顏外，並無法理解對方臉上神情的意義。對方捧著他的臉，感覺自己的額頭被緩慢而慎重的吻了，像是在舉行什麼神聖的儀式。

錦戶看著重新出現在視線裡的臉，額上殘留被吻的重量，才發現對方有著一對豐潤的嘴唇，是那副冷淡的面孔裡最具有感情的部分。

他感覺自己錯過了很美好的地方，而後決不能再錯失，於是他開口：「喂，きみ、」

那瞬間他注意到對方眼神暗了暗，手裡不知何時出現了原本應該繫在風衣外套上的衣帶，內心警鈴大作的同時早就為時已晚。

喉嚨剎那間被鋒利的金屬細線割開，滾燙的鮮血濺上對方已成冰霜的臉龐，卻不能融化一絲一毫。

達成目的的人站起身，居高臨下看著他生命的最後幾分鐘，眼裡沒有任何溫度。

錦戶仰望那人凜然挺拔的站姿，按住脖子的開口，想繼續未竟的話語，喉嚨卻只能發出破裂風箱般的荷荷聲，僅僅是「你的名字」，這樣簡單的幾個字都無法達成。

他保持著渴望的姿勢，刻印在視網膜最後的風景，是那朵自高嶺墜落亦落土不凋，誤以為觸手可及卻被冷冽凍傷的冰雪之花。

  
  
  


  
  


「我最討厭傳教士體位。」

橫山對著冰冷的屍體說。

窗外傳來一些聲音，橫山回頭，丸山打開窗，後面跟著從兩棟建築物間滑下來的安田。

「天啊，橫ちょ。」安田進來一看到橫山的模樣，就急著取過外套將他包住。

「這裡交給我們善後，你先回去吧。」丸山搔搔頭，苦惱的看著血液四濺的現場。

「他知道我的名字。」橫山指著屍體，撇撇嘴，像個孩子一樣告狀，好像用這個理由就可以合理解釋為什麼他要把現場弄得一團糟。

「是嗎，我們會查查。」安田的表情嚴肅起來，對橫山點點頭。

獲得首肯的人按山田二人組來時路線離開，被橫山狡猾的脫身，丸山默默的嘆口氣。

  
  
  


大倉站在石板路上，等在幾條街外，橫山襯著微光的夜色徐徐走來，挺直著背脊走進大倉懷裡。

他們穿著同款不同色的風衣外套，是大倉買給橫山的，總被渋谷嫌棄的惡趣味。

「花了這麼久的時間，你又動了不該有的慈悲心吧。」

橫山曾說人生在世最後一遭，應該帶著美好的記憶離去，總是花時間與目標物糾纏。大倉不能理解他不合時宜的悲憫，卻喜歡他帶著痕跡回來的模樣，所以總將這類的工作派給他，私底下不知被村上說了多少次。

他取出手帕將橫山臉上殘留的血跡擦乾淨，「走吧，我們回去。」兩人上了停在一旁的全黑車輛，村上從後照鏡看了一眼橫山，什麼也沒說便發動車子離開。

－END－

橫山的好累並不是在稱讚錦戶很強，而是他覺得好麻煩怎麼還不能殺（被自己規矩困住的殺手），後來對錦戶笑是因為好開心終於可以把你殺了！

**Author's Note:**

> 橫山：殺手，殺人很有效率，但容易粗心大意要山田收尾。  
> 大倉：殺手組織的BOSS，對橫山有扭曲的愛。  
> 村上：秘書，靜態蒐集情報，有地下BOSS的趨勢。  
> 渋谷：殺手，殺人看心情挑時機，但十分謹慎幾乎不會留下線索，所以花的時間雖然長不過不需要後續處理。  
> 山田組：清道夫兼後援，動態蒐集情報。


End file.
